Secrets
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: This is just a short piece to say what I think might happen with this new female character who's supposed to add turmoil to the livesmarriage of Nathan and Haley Scott. Please review.


Secrets

By: Manna

**Author's Note:** This is just a short piece to say what I think might happen with this new female character who's supposed to add turmoil to the lives/marriage of Nathan and Haley Scott. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH characters, even though I'd like to. 

Haley sat in the living room waiting for Nathan to come home from work so they could meet Lucas and Brooke for dinner. Hearing a knock at the door, she paused her movie, "Just a second!" She opened the door and squealed, "Oh my god! Lisa! What are you doing here?"

"Lucas gave me your address."

"Lucas?" Haley was confused.

"What happened to the house?"

"Mom and dad sold it."

"Without telling any of the rest of us? And kicking you out?"

"They didn't kick me out. Besides, none of you ever visit. The bought a motor home and planned to tell each of you in person."

"So what, as a junior you just decided to move out? I had to track down Lucas just to find you. He wouldn't even tell me anything but your address. What's the deal with this place?" Lisa asked as she tried to slip past Haley.

Haley looked past her older sister at Nathan coming up the stairs, "Well, I decided it was appropriate to move in with my husband."

"Your what?"

"My husband."

"Haley Ann James. YOU got married in high school?"

"It's Haley Scott now. And, yes, I'm married."

"Lucas? Is that why he wouldn't tell me anything?"

"No. Actually…"

"Nathan." Lisa stood in shock as he kissed Haley softly.

He looked up, "Lisa."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Haley stepped away from Nathan, "You two know each other?" She asked again as she glared at her husband, and then her sister.

"Um, yeah. Why don't we go inside and talk," Nathan rested his hand on the small of Haley's back.

She flinched away, "Don't touch me right now." Haley sat opposite Nathan on the sofa while Lisa say uncomfortably on a chair. "Start explaining."

"Look Hales…" Nathan began.

"Let me do this Nathan." Lisa looked at her little sister. "I was a senior. And, as you know, head basketball cheerleader. There was this 8th grader on the varsity team. Of course, he has in for some hazing. Well, it was my job to seduce him."

"We had sex on the beach as some party, and she never spoke to me again," Nathan finished.

"Did you know she was my sister?"

"Not until after we were together."

"How long Nathan?"

"Since that night in your bedroom, the night I couldn't stop pacing," Nathan looked down.

"Yeah, I remember," she spat. "So what, you found out it was my sister that screwed you, and then you tried to get into my pants?"

"It wasn't like that Hales."

"Then tell me, what was it like?"

"The drugs had me all wigged out. All I knew was that we were alone, and I wanted you. It had nothing to do with Lisa."

"Were you EVER going to tell me?"

"Yes. I just didn't know how. It wasn't something I was proud of," he paused before continuing. "Do you remember the night of our serial date?"

"Of course."

"Well, you told me something really personal, and I knew I could trust you with this secret. You knew I was a player, but you didn't know why. Nobody knew that the first time I ever had sex I was just a dumb 8th grader who believed a senior was hot for me. I guess after that, I didn't think sex was anything more than just that, sex. Until I met you. I'm so sorry Haley. I should've told you a long time ago."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

Haley looked at her sister, "I knew you slept around, but and 8th grader?" she shook her head, "That's just wrong."

"That was my life. I regret a lot of it. But I had fun. That I don't regret."

Haley stood up and walked to the door, "Lisa, I never in my life thought I'd have to do this. But, I'm asking you to leave. I don't want you in my home."

Lisa looked at Haley, "You always were more grown-up than the rest of us."

Nathan watched as Lisa left, then he turned to Haley, "I understand family feuds, but maybe she's changed. She'll have nowhere to stay. She's your sister."

"Yeah, and she's yet another person who slept with my husband before I did."

"Haley, you knew I had an ugly past when we got together."

"I know. I'm sorry. But my sister? I was just taken by surprise. I'll go find her."

Nathan waited until after Haley left to begin a search for his own sibling. He found Lucas at the Rivercourt, "Thanks for the heads up bro."

Lucas grimaced, "I didn't know what to do. She came by the house looking for Haley. Was I supposed to call you at work and tell you that your whore of a sister-in-law was on the way to your apartment? It wouldn't have changed anything. I assume Haley knows now?"

"Yeah, she knows. She was pissed. I understand that. But, she'll be even more pissed if she finds out that you knew before she did."

"Got it," Lucas tossed him the ball, "Where's Haley now?"

"Looking for Lisa. She seems to have forgiven me, but requested that her sister never return." Seeing the grimace on his brother's face, Nathan continued, "Trust me, I'm going to walk on eggshells for a while, but I did remind Haley that people change, and that Lisa had nowhere to stay. She felt bad and went to talk to her."

"How do you feel now that Haley knows about Lisa?"

"Relieved, like an ass for not telling her. I just hope she truly understands."

"If she doesn't now, she will."

"I know she will. Thanks Lucas."


End file.
